A variety of devices are known for towing a load. Among these devices are sulkies, rickshaws, and towed carriages for attachment to bicycles. Typically, one or more rigid members are applied to connect the load to the person. These members create a direct connection between the person and the load which is necessary to maintain a constant distance between the two. These devices are generally suited for constant linear motion.
However, when a load is directly connected to a person who is in motion, the person's bipedal gait presents a problem. A person's bipedal movement in combination with the rigid structure and direct connection with the load introduces various accelerations in numerous directions, including but not limited to horizontal, vertical and tangential directions. These accelerations result in an unsteady and sometimes jerking motion to the load. In turn, a load can impart various accelerations and a jerking motion on the person.
Further, prior art devices call for a rigid device or system with little impact absorption outside of what may be achieved by tires, suspension systems or seat materials. Severe vibrations from the surface the load is traveling on can create an unstable and potentially unsafe towing of the load. Likewise, the various forces applied to the load through the ground or other surface on which the load travels are translated to the person. This results in an uncomfortable and potentially unsafe experience for the person. These and other problems exist in the prior art and remain unsolved.